


Jeremiah the bellini Paints shop android and a black kitty for company.

by CallumsStories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH, Detroit become human fluff, Other, dbh bellini paints android, dbh fanfic, dbh fluff, dbh headcanons, dbh story, detroit become human - Freeform, detroit become human bellini paints android, detroit become human fanfic, detroit become human headcanons, detroit become human story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallumsStories/pseuds/CallumsStories
Summary: A short story on Jeremiah, the Bellini Paints android, becoming friends with a small black cat.Jeremiah is my headcanon name for him <3
Kudos: 5





	Jeremiah the bellini Paints shop android and a black kitty for company.

It sat outside the Bellini Paints shop every day, staring into the warm, colourful environment, its black tail swishing randomly as its ears perked back at the various noises of the town. People walked past, some bending down to pet its soft black fur before walking on.

The ginger-haired android in the shop gazed out of the shop window, looking at the small black creature looking back at him.

And he smiled.

It hadn't been a long time since he'd turned deviant, and ever since he did, he found pleasure and love in small animals, like cats.

Stepping around the counter and making his way towards the door, he slowed his steps, cautiously approaching the small kitty.

The cat watched him curiously as he gently opened the door, bending down so he could have a better look at the black cat.

People stared at him as they walked past, but they weren't shocked. They knew that deviancy was a large event that had overtaken the history books by now, and they were more accepting of deviants by now, recognising them as their own individual beings who just want to be like everybody else.

The cat walked up to him, rubbing its head against his legs and his hand, asking to be stroked.

Gently, Jeremiah reached out, stroking the top of the cat's head affectionately and watching its tail swishing about happily.

And with one motion, he stood back up, opening the door to the shop again and stepping inside, holding the door open to allow the cat to follow him.

Once the cat was inside, he closed the door and bent down again, stroking the cat's back and looking deep into its light green eyes.

'I'm going to call you Midnight'.


End file.
